


Alien Vs. Paladin: Keith & Pidge Mission

by tyrant_writings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kidge, Platonic Relationships, Team Voltron Family, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrant_writings/pseuds/tyrant_writings
Summary: The Paladins receive new information that Zarkon is creating a weapon to terrorize more planets. It is the Paladins job to figure out what that weapon is. There are two groups of scientists in two different planets: Armazona and Kencavë so the paladins split up. Shiro, Hunk, and Lance go to Kavë while Pidge and Keith go to Armazona.It was supposed to be an in and out mission. But what Pidge and Keith discover at the planet is the most horrid of any other alien or Robeast they've ever encountered. Now that one of them is injured the other has to lead each other to safety if they want to live.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fanfiction. Also my first fanfiction I've posted in years. It is over 11,970. It's in the third person, omniscient. My goal writing this was to create something that I felt was missing. Before you continue, here are a few disclosers.  
> This fanfic takes place at the beginning of season 2 after episode 2. Although I added some facts that are mentioned in the later seasons. I tried to fit all the events that happened before into this fic but let me know if there are any plot holes.  
> So I do not personally ship them. However, this is a platonic fanfic that recognizes the relationship of what it is and what it could have been.  
> What the heck is the monster? The alien monster was inspired by the Thanator from the movie Avatar (the blue aliens by James Cameron one), the Wendigo from the video game, Until Dawn, and the clickers from the video game The Last of Us.  
> I do not own any of the original characters. These are not my characters and they belong to Dreamworks and the original creators of Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Under the orange tinted lights is a laboratory. With large cylinder tubes, inside amniotic fluid and quintessence, floats the perfect abomination. Dr. Yuma, an alien from the planet Iliad, holds a tablet in his hands, jogging notes from his examinations. He passes each tube with the subjects inside.  
Ilians are a species that works within the development of cloning. They have tail-like appendages for hair and sometimes would tie them back. Dr. Yuma had his 'hair' tied on top of his head like a bun. Under the orange tinted lights, is hard to tell but his skin color is green and the texture feels a bit scaly like a lizard.  
Dr. Yuma studies the subjects and takes pictures with the tablet in his hands. The creatures sleep with their eyes open. However, every time Dr. Yuma flashes a light in front of their pupils, they don't respond to the stimuli.  
Emperor Zarkon was displeased to see the flaws of these creatures. Their eyes are clouded. Dr. Yuma, fearing the emperor's power, promised to work overtime to correct the faults while there is still time.  
There is a call coming from the tablet and he touches the button to answer it. On the screen is Dr. Nazera, an alien from Monar. Her department studies in recreating lost species.  
"What are you still doing here?" She asks.  
"I'm doing some modifications on these subjects." Dr. Yuma replies.  
"There cannot be any more modifications, Dr. Yuma!" she yells, "They're nearly full-term."  
"Zarkon nearly had my head when he saw the cloudiness of their eyes." He argues back.  
"Have you tried telling him they're not really blind?" she asks.  
"Have you tried reasoning with a tyrant?" he demands.  
Dr. Nazera scoffs, "You and your scientists are being overworked and overwhelmed by this highly risky experiment. You're really going to risk the fabric of evolution because of cowardness?"  
"My people and I defied the laws of evolution deca-phebes ago." He argues. He scans the room to take a panoramic picture of the tubes. He sends them to her. "I'm close to finishing the first breeds, they'll be ready for birth within a few weeks."  
Dr. Nazera pauses to examine at the photo, "Was one of them premature?"  
"What?" Dr. Yuma voice raises with concern, "No why?"  
"Because one of the tubes is empty." She finishes. Dr. Yuma glances up from the tablet to see an empty cylinder and amniotic fluid dripping from the rim. He softly walks through the corridor.  
"Dr. Yuma?" she calls. He sees splashes of footprints of the creature on the floor. "Dr. Yuma, please answer me."  
"Shh." Dr. Yuma calms. He turns a corner to see the shivering animal, whimpering.  
"Dr. Nazera." he gasps. He taps the tablet to flip the camera. Dr. Nazera sees the creature.  
"Oh, my..." she holds a hand to her mouth, "She's..."  
"She's the first of her kind." Dr. Yuma inches forward. The creature pokes her head out, curiously. "What do I do?"  
"The first thing my scientists and I do when we recreated an extinct species is to bond with it immediately." Dr. Nazera explains.  
Dr. Yuma kneels down but adjusts the tablet first. He holds his hand out.  
"It's alright." he calms, "You're okay."  
"Be careful," she whispers, "Do not force her."  
"Got it," he replies. He lays his hand down on the floor. "You're okay." the creature walks slowly towards him. "Oh my... Dr. Nazera, are seeing this?"  
"Seeing?" she whispers in astonishment, "I'm digesting this."  
"That's it." Dr. Yuma smiles, "Good girl-" His hand is in the creature's mouth. He screams in agonizing pain. Dr. Nazera calls for him, panicking. Dr. Yuma kicks the creature away from him but she locks her jaw to his wrist. He gave one last pull from the creatures slobbery embrace. The mutant bites down on the tendons of his wrist. He screams in anguish as he pulls his arm towards his body. His hand is in the mouth of the creature and no longer attached to his body.  
He runs for the door to exit the lab, quickly and shuts the door behind him.  
"Dr. Yuma!" Dr. Nazera cries the tablet, "Dr. Yuma, please answer me! Hello?" The creature crushes the tablet with her paws. Cutting the connection.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a calm and casual, afternoon at the Castle of Lions. Then Keith gets tased by the simulated maze.  
"Keith, you're not listening!" Lance complains from the balcony above the training deck. "I said; turn right."  
Keith grunts, "I was going right."  
"I meant my right," Lance admits.  
Keith seethes, "That's not how giving directions works!"  
"Patience, Keith," Coran announces from the speaker. "Trust your fellow Paladins." Keith holds his hands in front of him and keeps walking towards Lance's right (aka Keith's left). "Look, Hunk and Shiro are doing great."  
"Okay, take three steps forward." Hunk directs Shiro in the maze. "Stop... rotate 180º to the left. Then, five steps forward."  
Shiro did as Hunk instructed with his hands outreached.  
"Keep your arms down, Shiro." Coran orders, "Trust your teammate."  
Keith groans, "Can we switch partners or something?" Raising his arms in the air.  
"What? You can't just switch partners in the middle of a dire scenario. They're all you've got." Coran yells.  
"No offense but what kind of scenario happens if one of us became blind and has to depend on someone who's bad at giving directions?" Keith asks, brackish.  
"You're the one who can 't tell your lefts from your rights," Lance calls out.  
"Well, if we're talking realistic standards, it may never happen in a lifetime. But what if one Paladin is incompatible to fight or protect themselves they have to rely on the other Paladins for assistance. You have the civic duty to protect and defend one another." Coran quotes.  
"Alright, Keith, go to your left and walk three steps forward," Lance orders.  
Keith sighs and did as he instructed. Then gets shocked again.  
"I said three not four!" Lance yells.  
"This is stupid!" Keith explodes.  
"Well, you know what? Take this as payback when the tables were turned." Lance huffs.  
Keith looks around to only see Shiro in the invisible maze. "And how come Pidge isn't here?"  
"Well, there is an odd number of you," Coran answers, "So she wouldn't have a partner... Also... I couldn't find her."  
"She probably has her nose deep in a computer as always," Keith grumbles.  
"Lay off her, Keith," Shiro says, but not in a warning way but in a way a parent would ask their kid to get along with their sibling. "At least she knows her way around technology. Better than us."  
"Ahem!" Hunk hints through the speaker that it shrieks.  
"Oh -uh, besides Hunk." Shiro corrects.  
"That's what I thought, now turn 180º to the left, and keep going for about five steps."  
Shiro follows Hunk's instructions.  
"Paladins." Calls Allura from the Castle of Lions speaker. "Onto the bridge immediately." As Keith and Shiro rush to get out of the training deck they were both shocked.  
"Sorry," Coran apologizes, "Allow me to disband the invisible maze." He touches a button to disband the maze, "My bad."


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Paladins arrive at the bridge with Allura who stands next to Pidge. A giant screen projects a recorded video of what appears to be Haggar talking with someone.  
"- the beasts are incredibly unstable we won't be able to transport them." cries an alien with a lab coat. The alien has the appearance of an Earth hammerhead shark head and her face had five moon-like eyes. On the opposite ends of her head were earrings. Webbed skin holds her wide head and skinny neck together.  
Allura gasps, "A Monara."  
"What's a Monara?" Hunk asks.  
"Monaras are inhabitants of the planet Monar." Allura explains, "Which is 95% covered in water. What is a Monara doing out of water." From the video, The Monara wears a necklace of tubes around her neck. The tubes carry water, which is transferring into the Monara's gills.   
Haggar responds to the Monara's question, "I will send the Galra to retrieve them from Armazona and Kankavë."  
"The scientists at the Armazona facility are overwhelmed and understaffed. We're still doing testing on our breeds. But they're the ones who need the assistance."  
"Why aren't you're subject finished?" Haggar's voice deepens with disappointment.  
"You cannot rush evolution." Says the Monara, "That's why the breeds in Armazona are dysfunctional-"  
"We need them now!" Haggar shouts. Her scratchy, hoarse voice sends chills down the Paladin's spines.  
"I'll send Galra soldiers over to Kenkavë to see what is taking so long. Until then you contact the Armrazona and tell them to control their subjects for pick up!" Haggar orders, making her last sentence more threatening. The video shakes to move away then the screen turns black.  
"Our last fight with the Galra was almost a week ago." Shiro analyzes, "The Galra had already taken... whatever it is their cooking up over at Armazona."  
"Breeds? Subjects?" Lance repeats, "I don't like the sound of that."  
"It isn't clear what they're doing exactly." Allura says, "But the lab in Armazona must still be there so Pidge can hack into their computers to see what these 'breeds' are."  
"We'll all split up," Shiro suggests.  
"Woah, isn't it a little too life-threaten-y to split up?" Hunk protests, "Shouldn't we stick together, you know, as a team?"  
"Zarkon and the Galra can strike any moment, it'll be faster if we split up. Lance, Hunk, and I will go to Kankavë. Keith and Pidge will go to Armazona."  
Pidge's and Keith's eyes widen in shock then quickly glance at each other.  
"Could we at least get a third person?" Pidge asks, "I'll take Hunk."  
Keith rolls his eyes.  
"Armazona is a planet full of vegetation and the least inhabitable before the Galra colonized it," Allura says.  
"It's an in-and-out mission that'll only require two people." Shiro adds, "Our best hacker," he gestures to Pidge, "And our best strategist." he gestures to Keith.  
Pidge and Keith avoid eye contact from one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is suited in their Paladin armor. Keith and Pidge were packing supplies into the Green Lion. Pidge shakes Hunk's hand, both of them silently, crying. Shiro then pulls Keith aside.  
"Is there a reason why you didn't want to go on a mission with Pidge?" he asks, calmly.  
Keith sighs, "I just can't... I don't know... connect with her? We work fine together - I guess- but I just feel like we're... still distant."  
"It's important to build a relationship with all your teammates." Shiro guides, "Even with Lance."  
Keith rolls his eyes and looks back at Pidge. She's shaking hands with Lance, now. "At least she's close with Lance. Her and Hunk are practically inseparable."  
"I think you and Pidge will pull through." Shiro says, "You just need something that pushes you two together. Find something you two have in common."  
Keith sighs, blowing his bangs from his eyes.  
"Also, if there ever does come any trouble, make sure you both protect one another," Shiro says.  
Keith raises an eyebrow, "Have you met her? Pidge was alone on a dead planet when we were all separated. She was the one who brought us back together. I'm sure she's the last person who needs protecting."  
"I know. I meant both you to protect one another. Equality in any relationship is important. Otherwise, it's not a relationship. It's just one-sided."   
Keith keeps Shiro's words in mind as he climbs into the Green Lion.

....

Pidge and Keith were silently cruising in the Green Lion and none of them had broken a word for a while.  
"So uh..." Keith begins, "Did you do any research on Armazona."  
"Oh yeah," Pidge beams, as she pulls up a picture of the planet, "It's really heavy with vegetation. So the air is breathable. No animals though and no other inhabitants."  
"A livable planet and yet no one lived there before the Galra?" Keith asks, analyzing the pictures. The pictures depict trees with long sleeve-like leaves that are wide enough to be blankets. The other plants had varieties of blues, violets, and greens.  
"The climate is a little warmer than our Earth." Pidge adds, "Ever sweat in your suit before?" she smiles, hinting a joke at Keith but he just blinks at her.  
"Yeah, neither have I." she focuses back at the endless celestial space.


	5. Chapter 5

Before breaking the planet's gravitational pull, Pidge turns the camouflage on the Green lion.  
"Just in case any Galra soldiers spot us." She says, "We can use my speeder to get there."   
The planet is a jungle with patches of thickets coating the territory. Mountains laid aside like giant bodies surrounding the area. But other than that, were buildings with Galra symbols. To both Keith and Pidge, the buildings looked misplaced like puzzle pieces that fit but don't represent the picture. No one was meant to inhabit this planet.  
Pidge parks her lion by the mountains.  
Keith rides in the back of Pidge's speeder. He ducks over tree branches until they finally reached the largest facility. The two use their jets to reach to a large rectangle window. She uses her bayard to cut a circle into the window for them to enter. Keith had a suction cup to pull the cut piece out. Keith jumps in first and scans the area for sentries and Galra guards.  
"Clear," he whispers. Pidge jumps through the entryway. Activating her BLIP Tech, she scans for security cameras. But there weren't any. It's not unusual. Pidge ran into this problem before, they just have to get through the hallways the hard way.  
The facility is dark except for the flickering orange tinted lights overhead. Still, the two Paladins could hardly see a thing. Finally, Pidge hack's into the facility's map. She directs Keith to follow her. They stop after a few paces.  
Keith hears odd sounds from behind them. Heavy uneven footsteps, and a combination of a panther growl and clicking.  
He quickly activated his Bayard.  
"Keith, what is it?" Pidge whispers.  
"I heard something." Keith inches in front of her.  
"It might be one of the sentries. Just leave it alone. We're too close to get caught." She argues.  
"I heard clicking and sentries don't make clicking sounds" Keith snips.  
"Well, whatever it is, it's out of range!"  
Keith stares down into the empty hallway, skeptical. He sighs and deactivates his Bayard. He follows her into a very dark office. On the desk is a working computer. Pidge pulls her BLIP Tech and begins downloading the files. Keith looks at the folders on the monitor and sees a video link. He tabs on it.  
"Keith!" Pidge whisper-yells, "What happened to stealth mode?"  
"Watch this," Keith says.  
In the video is a distraught alien scientist. His 'hair' was tail-like appendages that pile behind his head. The scientists had no nose, and frightful, yellow eyes. Pidge recognizes this race. They were called the Ilians from the planet Iliad.  
"Anyone... if anyone can..." he cries, "These creatures are too powerful..." he keeps grunting as if he were hurt, "They... they're killing us..." he coughs blood, "If these... monsters don't kill each other first they will kill you... Do not go to Armazona. Please... Tell Emperor Zarkon to not..." there were high pitched, blood-curdling screams in the background. Vicious growling is heard from miles in that video. "To not send his guards for help... unless they wish to die..." There is a crash sound in the video and the Ilian looks past the monitor in horror. In the background, there was that clicking-growl Keith heard earlier. He does not move but he whispers to the camera, "They will kill anything that moves. Just like we created them too." He slowly pulls out a pistol but it was too late, whatever was staring at him attacked him. His screams were the last thing the video recorded.  
Keith looks behind him and through the little orange tinted lights shine the Ilian's bloodied body shoved in the corner of the room. The floor painted in blood. The stained blood on the floor had unnatural pawprints and scratch marks. Pidge turns around to see but Keith grabs her shoulders to distract her.  
"We gotta get outta here." He whispers. Pidge face turns white. "Pidge, do you hear me?"  
"...Keith." her voice trembles with anxiety. She points something behind him. Keith didn't need to turn around. He knows from remembering the sounds those creatures that attacked the scientists that there was one in this room. He activates his Bayard into a katar and then his shield. The clicking-growls amplifies loudly. The thing is closer to them now. He spins quickly, putting Pidge behind him. Emerging from the door of the office in a cat-like stalking position is the most terrifying animal they have seen since residing in outer space. No creature can surpass the horridness that is in front of them. It is hairless and their hide is black with a purple iridescence. The creature's body is stocky. The creature's head reaches up to Keith's shoulders when standing on its four legs. There are flaps over its snout would lift up to produce a snarl. It's four plate sized ears perks up during arousal. The talons were longer than an average human hand and could rip a car door off.   
But the most terrifying feature is its mouth. Crooked teeth the size of human man fingers. The teeth were too big for its mouth so it just hangs uncomfortably open. It was where the creature would make the clicking sound along with its growl. In the back of its mouth, the two paladins can see were flat plates that will grind through metal.  
"It's done downloading!" Pidge exclaims.  
"Then let's get out of here." Keith orders. The animal charges at them. The two jump away from the animal's reach as it lands on top of the desk. The beast slides off but Pidge and Keith manage to escape.   
"Pidge, exit. Now." Keith yells.  
"I know, I know." Pidge scrolls through her BLIP Tech for the map. They reach a hallway with two opposite ends. She points right. They climb down a flight of stairs that lead to a big open area with computers.  
"It's through that door," Pidge yells. Right before they arrive; another beast blocks their exit. The last animal followed them too. It climbs down the stairs.  
"I'll get this one." Keith says, "Get the one on the stairs."  
Keith slashes at the creature with his katar. Pidge activates her shield and Bayard and paces sideways. The creature lunges at her shield, biting the edge of it. She reaches over her shield and shocks the creatures ribs with her Bayard. The creature yelps and jumps off. It studies her for a moment. Pidge swings her bayard at it to scare it away.  
The creature lunges her right leg. She hits it with her bayard and as the creator cries, it still wouldn't let go. She kicks it off. The creature loses its grip on her. Pidge then pauses to see that its eyes are clouded. Like it had cataracts. The creature sees her hesitation and lunges at her leg again. This time the creature locks it's jaw onto her and she couldn't kick it off. The animal then jerks it's head back and forth making Pidge lose her footing. She falls to the ground. She repeatedly stocks the monster with her Bayard, but despite its repressed whimpers, it would not let her go.  
She panics. Trying to kick it off as hard as she could while still hitting it with her Bayard.  
"Pidge, I'm coming!" Keith calls. The animal lunges at his shield again. This time its head is over the edge and it bites the air above Keith's head. The drool coating his face. Keith grunts holding it's weight.  
Pidge can feel the beast's teeth underneath her armor. The animal tugs it back and forth. Pidge hits her bayard at its eye and it still wouldn't budge.  
The monster's teeth break through her armor and sink into her skin. She kicks the animals face with her other leg.  
"Keith!" Pidge screams. With one chomp, Pidge can hear and feel the bones snap. She shrieks as she never felt such anguish in her life.  
"Pidge!" Keith cries. He uses as much strength within him and pushes the animal off his shield and slices his katar through its body. He rushes towards Pidge's wails. He cuts the animals body then stabs it in the neck. The animal goes limp under her body.  
Keith reflects how barbaric he acted it. He shakes the feeling off when he hears Pidge's moans. There are tears in her eyes and blood on her suit.  
"Pidge, are you okay?" he kneels down beside her.  
"Agh, my leg! My leg!" She cries. Her leg is still in the monster's loose jaw. Keith stands and drags her body away from it only for her to cry out in more pain.  
"Sorry. I'm sorry." Keith hurries.  
"It hurts!" Pidge grunts.  
"Okay, let me see." Keith kneels beside her again. Powers the x-ray on his BLIP Tech. Her shin is cracked and her fibula is greenstick. "It's definitely fractured." he says, "We'll get to your lion and head for the Castle. We got what we need." He stares at her leg. The sight of it makes him want to vomit.  
Pidge sits up, compressing her wails.  
"Pidge, look at me." Keith orders, and she follows. "You're gonna be alright. We just have to get to your speeder. I need you to hang in there for me and I promise you'll be alright. Okay?"  
She nods. She wipes her tears from her face. Keith stands up and supports her weight onto her one good leg. His hand on her rib cage and her arm over his shoulder. Since she's short, he has to crouch a little to meet each other's heights.  
"You're going to be fine. I promise." Keith repeats.  
"Okay." she agrees as they hobble over to an emergency exit door.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith spots where Pidge parked her speeder bobbing up and down. He lets out a short laugh of relief.  
"See, Pidge." Keith says, "We're almost outta here." He shifts her weight. "How you doing?" he grunts.  
"My leg still hurts," Pidge sighs. "But I'm hanging in there."  
"You're doing great, we're almost-" the speeder is tackled down by another creature and starts ripping into the metal. "No!"  
"Keith, come on," Pidge yields him away from the creature. They aren't moving fast enough. Pidge hurting with every step. Keith looks back to see the creature chasing after them thirty feet away.  
"Get on my back." Keith orders. Pidge hops and locks her arms around his shoulders. Keith hooks his arm under her bad leg and sprints. Pidge looks behind them. The beast falls behind.  
"You're losing him!" She shouts.  
Keith looks back. Pidge then looks ahead and gasps.  
"Keith stop!"  
The two faces the animal in their path. Its wicked clicking-growl taunts them. Keith turns to run the other way but another animal blocks their path. He quickly drapes an arm around Pidge's body, placing his hand on her back. Keith, looking back and forth, sweats underneath his armor and pants. He's frozen while the murderous things steady themselves to pounce. His breathing accelerates and his heart pound in his ears. Pidge tightens her grip around Keith.  
"Keith, hold on," Pidge says, her jetpack fires and they are propelled upwards right before the two monsters can pounce. The two monsters collide. They lock eyes at one another. One tackles the other's neck in its jaws.  
Keith and Pidge land but not so gracefully. Keith loses his footing and falls to the ground. Pidge's jetpack carries her to the air for a few feet until she drops. She suppresses her cries. Keith looks back at the two mutants. One had its teeth sunk into the other's thyroid. He sprung up and rushes to Pidge. He swoops one arm under her legs and the other across her back. As the two mutants tear each other apart, the two paladins escape.


	7. Chapter 7

As Keith pants running past every shrub scratches his face, he finally discovers a low tree with those long sleeve leaves that skirt the ground. He runs through the curtain of leaves. Thankfully, nothing inhabits there. For a moment, Keith stops to catch his breath. Then kneels down to place Pidge on the dirt.  
"Ow ow ow," she whines.  
"Okay, let me have a better look at it," he explains. He removes her knee-high boots. The injury is worse than he thought. Through the gashes from the bite marks, he sees the crack of the bones. The entire leg swelling and bruising. Now, he understands how Hunk feels most of the time  
"Is it bad?" Pidge asks.  
Keith glances between her and her injury. Then forces an awkward half smile.  
"You'll be fine once we call the other paladins for help." he smiles, nervously. He plucks a leaf from the tree and binds her leg.  
She winces with pain.  
"Hey," Keith says, "You're doing great and you're going to be fine." he gives her a small smile for reassurance as he slips her knee high boot back into place. He stands and touches his helmet.  
"This is Keith," He talks through the communication piece, "The plan backfired. Pidge is wounded and we are being hunted down by Zarkon's mutants. We need help over here at Armazona."  
Nothing replied to him but static.  
"Hello?" He tries again and waits.  
Static.  
"This is Keith." He repeats, "Plan backfired. Pidge's leg is broken. We are being hunted down by killer mutants. Send help!"  
Static. He faces away from Pidge.  
"Hello? Anybody?" Keith's voice shakes with worry.  
Static again.  
"Pidge is hurt and we're being hunted! Someone, please help!" Keith begs.  
Static.  
"Keith?" Pidge interrupts.  
"Anyone?" His voice breaks, "Allura? Hunk? Lance? Shiro! Anybody, please help." He hits his helmet hoping the connection would be stronger.  
"Keith!" Pidge yells, "Calm down. The facility's technology is probably interfering with our communication devices. Once we get to my lion we'll have a better connection."  
Keith meets her gaze, "We are being hunted down by genetically modified alien monsters and you're leg is broken. We have a disadvantage." Keith argues.  
Pidge looks up at the branches above her, "I could use these branches as crunches. We'll just have to make it over there."  
"That will slow us down and you'll be too vulnerable for those things to kill you. I'm not going to let that happen."  
"Well, we can't just sit here at being eaten!" she explodes.  
Keith breathes in and out. He looks at her injury.  
"Patience yields focus," he whispers to himself. He moves the curtain of leaves aside. He remembers Pidge parked her lion by the two mountains uphill. Her lion is still far and without her speeder, it could take hours to get there.  
He sighs, "I'll carry you the rest of the way."  
"What like bridal style?" Pidge criticizes, "That'll leave you vulnerable."  
"Carrying you on my back was easier," he suggests. Then he remembers the way he froze between the two mutants.  
"You can't fight with one hand." she counter argues.  
Keith groans in frustration, "Then what would you suggest?" Of course, that question was half rhetorical. Pidge looks at her bandaged leg, then looks at Keith. She glances at the leaves above her and rubs the edges with her fingers. The leaves have a purple center where the stem holds the leaf. Then a blue outer color and green edges. The leaf is the equivalent to a watercolor blanket or scarf. It's also thick enough too. She widens her eyes with a plan.  
"I have an idea." she turns her head to Keith, "And neither of us is going to like it."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is embarrassing," Keith mumbles, walking uphill.  
"How do you think I feel?" Pidge replies. The leaf wraps her around Keith's body and helps her ride on his back without much support. "I'm being carried around like a baby."  
"A baby wouldn't be this critical," he mumbles. "Good thing you weigh like one." he groans lifting himself up over a rock. Pidge rolls her eyes at his comment.  
Keith grunts. "How's your leg, anyway?"  
"Still hurts pretty bad." She moans.  
"We'll be there soon. Just hang in there. In the meantime, why don't you look into those files you downloaded so we'll know what we're dealing with."  
Pidge activates her BLIP Tech and searches scientific journal reports.  
"It says they're called, darkons." Pidge reads,  
"Darkons?" Keith repeats.  
Pidge frowns, "And I thought Lance was egotistical." she continues to scroll. "It also says they're all female for reproductive control."  
"Does it say how many of them they cooked up in the labs?"  
Pidge pauses while scrolling. Then she gulps. Keith hears it.  
"Pidge, how many?" he asks, impatient.  
"... Over a thousand."  
Keith gasps, and he stops in his tracks.  
"And that's not even counting the embryos." Pidge acknowledges. Keith continues walking.  
"Wait some of those things are pregnant?" Keith worries.  
Pidge stares at her screen, "Not exactly. These things were made from vitro fertilization."   
Keith raises an eyebrow.   
Pidge side-eyes him. "They're test tube babies, Keith."  
"Oh."  
"They're using artificial wombs to carry the embryos until they reach adulthood... it also says here they underwent genetic mutations due to - oh- interbreeding." she taps onto her screen to find pictures of the darkons inside a cylinder tube. She enlarges it to get a better look at its eyes. She remembers those clouded eyes from the other darkon attacking her.  
"Keith, look at this." she slides her arms over his shoulders to show Keith her screen. "Look at its eyes."  
Keith studies the picture "Are those... cataracts?" he asks, scrunching his brows in confusion.  
"Yeah, but they saw us." Pidge concludes, "How can they see us if they're blind?"  
"They'll kill anything that moves," Keith repeats what that Ilian scientist said.  
"Let's hope the darkons, let us figure it out before they attack us again." Pidge lightens. Keith looks at her leg again. Pidge's cries and the sound of her bones breaking burns into his memory.  
"I can't believe that thing... wouldn't stop." Keith breathes. He sees the mountains are closer. There's a small cliff up ahead where he can climb. Being careful where he puts his footing and keeping the extra weight in mind for balance.  
"Yeah, it wasn't pretty on my side either." her arms cling onto his shoulders. "And did you see the way those two darkons attacked each other? It was pretty barbaric."  
"You said they're not born until adulthood right?" He clarifies as he hikes up, "And if they are blind then that means they don't know what they look like."  
"So to them, everyone's an enemy." Pidge finishes, "But it still doesn't make sense."  
"At least they don't work in packs..." he grunts, lifting himself onto a bolder. He swings his leg over.  
"Can I at least help you out?" Pidge asks and fixates her good leg onto the bolder to level him.  
"I got it." his voice compresses. He rises to the bolder and catches his breath. "Besides, we're almost there." He continues to climb the rocks. Pidge tightens her grip. Once he arrives at the top he sees that the mountains are even farther than they appear. "What? Are you kidding me?" He stammers, "This is- agh!"  
"Patience yields focus, young paladin," Pidge speaks with a Yoda impression. She even styled her hair like Yoda's ears.  
Keith raises his eyebrow, "Um...what?"  
Pidge shakes her hair back to normal, "Um, didn't you catch my Yoda reference? From Star Wars?"  
He blinks at her, "Who?"  
"You're telling me you've never heard of Star Wars?" she demands. Keith glances away from her gaze.  
"Is that a movie or something?"  
"Or something?" she protests and clears her throat, "'Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.' 'Luke, I am your father,' 'That's not true. That's impossible!' 'May the force be with you.'-" she makes Lightsaber and Chewbacca sounds. She finishes naming the references and waits for a reply.  
"Anything?" she asks.  
"Um..." Keith thinks.  
"Well, now that we have more time than planned; I get to educate you on some nerd culture."  
Keith groans and continues walking the path.  
"A long time ago in a galaxy far far away," Pidge begins.


	9. Chapter 9

"So wait, that Dark Vader guy is his dad?" Keith asks, interested. He cuts bushes out of the way with his katar.  
"Darth Vader," Pidge corrects, "And yes."  
"Wow, that's messed up. Wait, how are the princess and the blond guy related again?" he slices plants away from their path.  
"They're twins."  
"And they kissed?" Keith pauses, with his katar in the air.  
"Yeah, that threw a lot of people off too," Pidge admits. Keith slices through thickets of forestry. He examines the distance between where they are now and the mountains. He sighs.  
"You know," Pidge says, "Lately we've been kinda living in the franchise. We're in space, with advanced technology, cool spaceships, the diversity of alien life, an extremist empire wanting to kill us." Pidge lists, "But it's not as exciting as the movies. Maybe it's because they're actors and we're living a world they thought they created and provided for us for our entertainment. Around the time the movies were made; going into outer-outer space was like a daydream. And now we're living in it. And realizing how real it all is.... I'm not sure if I can look at the movies the same way." her heart sinks. "I've always wanted to go to space like my dad and my brother... but now that..." she chokes her words as tears sting her eyes.  
"Where you close with them?" he asks, trying to distract her.  
She smiles and wipes a tear from her cheek, "My brother was-" she coughs, "is my best friend in the world. Ya-know before I met Hunk. Matt always understood me. I was kinda the black sheep at school. I was in the eighth grade when he and dad left for the Kerberos mission. When they announced their deaths..." her voice drops, "It like my whole world had collapsed."  
"That's how I felt what they said about Shiro." Keith agrees, "Shiro was to me what Matt was to you. My best friend and my brother. But I just knew that Shiro was out there."  
"That's how I felt with Matt and my dad!" She leans her arms comfortably on Keith's shoulders. "Good thing we all found Shiro together." she frowns.  
"Hey, listen to me." Keith says quietly, "If we can find Shiro, we can find your family. And I promise you when we find them, they're gonna be so psyched to see you as a Paladin of Voltron."  
Pidge smiles, "Thanks, Keith. That... that means a lot coming from you."  
He smiles back.  
Pidge sighs, "I hope the other Paladins are doing better than we are."  
"Yeah, no kidding." Keith agrees.


	10. Chapter 10

Pidge's head and eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. She bobs her head up to stay focus on the path. She yawns.  
"You need to rest." Keith assures, "Getting your leg chewed on can be pretty exhausting... Not that I would know but I assumed."  
"But the darkons." she insists. Her eyes drooping.  
"We haven't encountered one in a while. We'll be fine."  
Pidge yawns, "Then you should rest too."  
"I'm fine. Besides your stats are pretty low anyway."  
"But I-" she yawns again.   
"Are you sure you wanna argue with me?" Keith asks, ironically.   
She yawns again, "Good point." Her head drops on his shoulders. She begins to snore softly.   
Keith half smiles and continues walking uphill.  
After a couple of miles of peace, Keith learns to appreciate the solitary. The long leaves dance in the wind like dancers. The rhythm of his footsteps on the dirt sound like classical music to him. He did wish Pidge talked to him. He liked the way she glowed talking about her favorite movie franchise. It was a good distraction for her. And for him. He pauses to check her status. They are not as elevated as he hoped they would. He scans her broken leg and seizes his breath when the screen read, "inflammation." Her immune system is fighting an infection.  
"Hang in there, Pidge," he whispers.  
A jaguar growl echoes quietly. The darkon trots three feet away from them. Turns slowly. In the high thickets, the black and purple skin peaks through the bushes. He sweats in his armor. He could sprint but the darkon walks in their path. She steps slowly and gracefully like a cat while glancing back and forth. Keith stares at the clouded eyes. She lifts the flaps of her ears and cocks her head.  
Pidge still sleeps on his back. But her arm falls limp off. The darkon jerks her head towards them. She doesn't attack but studies. She stalks the two. His hand hovers over his Bayard ready for the darkon to strike. He locks his eyes at the mutant. Daring her to make the first move. She opens her mouth to produce the clicking and rolls her head side to side like a metal detector.   
She is searching for them.  
Howling echoes miles away and the darkon follows the sound. Keith waits until the darkon is out of sight to release a breath. Pidge moans in her sleep. He shifts her weight on his back and continues the path.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith hikes up a small hill where rocks perfectly mold into stairs. He looks up at the mountains and clearly sees the head of Pidge's lion. He smiles in relief. He decides to rest for a moment and removes his helmet. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. He takes time to admire the beauty of the planet's ecosystem. He leans in to examine a red and purple flower. As he touches the petal delicately with his fingertips, the flower spits fiery particles into his eyes. Keith's eyes went from itchy, to irritated, to burning. He screams holding his face. He drops his helmet onto the ground and his cries awaken Pidge.  
"Keith!" she calls, "Keith! What happened? What's going on?" She activates her Bayard. "Where are they?"  
"My eyes!" Keith screams. "They burn!"  
"What happened?" Pidge demands.  
"That stupid plant maced me!" he points at the flower.  
Pidge scans the flower and reads the exert, "'The Armazonian Red Eye is a carnivorous plant that sprays a pepper like chemical substance that causes temporary blindness if on contact."  
"I can't see." Keith's eyes water and he can't open them.  
"Well, it's temporary-" she pauses, "if treated immediately, the effects of the Armazonian Red Eye will not be permanent."  
"What does that mean?" Keith demands, keeping one eye a sliver open.  
"I don't know that's all it says." She scrolls rapidly, "Oh wait as long as your tear ducts are responding to the stinging stimuli it can prevent any permanent damage, but effective treatment is... it has the same compound as the food goo back at the castle! Come on we gotta go. We're almost there!"  
Keith trembles and his lip quivers. "Pidge, I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault you got maced by a plant." Pidge supports.  
"No, I-" Keith stammers, "I'm sorry, I can't do it.”  
"What are you talking about?" Pidge asks.  
"This is it. We're done for. You can't walk and I can't see. We are both more vulnerable to those things. And we're gonna die on this planet. We have the disadvantage."  
Pidge clenches her fists, "So you're giving up?"  
"There's nothing I can do!" he yells. "I can't protect you if I can't see the threats."  
"Protect me?" Pidge repeats, "Protect me! Okay, my leg may be broken, but if I weren't tied to your back I'd kick your butt for saying that! We're in this together."  
"Pidge-" Keith argues.  
"Cut the melodrama for once. You've never been the one to give up why are you doing this now? Because I broke my leg? Because a stupid plant maced you. Because you blame yourself for something you can't control? We didn't know what those animals are capable of, I didn't mean to get my leg chewed on, and you didn't purposely mace yourself from some carnivorous plant on a remote planet!"  
"But what can we do?" Keith yells.  
"First off, you can stop looking at this situation like the glass is half empty. Yes, I can't walk and you can't see. But I can see and you can walk. We have the advantage. I can see my lion over those hills. I'll be your eyes. As long as you trust me I promise we will get to my lion and get out of this planet."  
"But-" Keith protests.  
"No buts unless I'm kicking yours." Pidge orders, "Now your helmet is on your left side two feet away from you." Keith kneels down to feel the ground for his helmet. He places it back on his head. "Now three steps ahead you are an exposed root on your right."  
He counts his steps then steps over with his right foot.  
"Good job." Pidge encourages, "There's nothing else up ahead. But I'll let you know if there is."  
A half smile twitches the corner of his mouth, "Where's the nearest branch."  
"Uh, it's on your right," Pidge says. Keith feels the tree trunk until he reaches a naked branch and snaps it off.  
"Alright let's get out of this planet." He finalizes.


	12. Chapter 12

"There's a big log blocking our path." Pidge acknowledges. Keith stops and pokes the log with his walking stick, takes a few steps ahead until his hands can touch it.  
"Thanks, Pidge." He says and steps over the log.  
"You're going East, turn 180º and then continue North."  
"Got it." he did as he told. "Are we close?"  
"So close, I can see her." The sun is closer to touch the mountains. She worries it'll be dark soon.  
"Hey, Pidge can I ask you something?" he asks.  
"Sure what?"  
"How come you didn't want to go on the mission with me?"  
"Oh um..." she pauses.  
"If you don't like me," Keith sighs, "Then just tell me."  
"What? No, no, Keith That's not- Okay, well, maybe not at first but that was before Voltron. I just saw you as a distant buddy who once on a full moon I would have an interaction with. Besides I just assumed you don't like me."  
"That's crazy." Keith laughs, "I mean, I'm sorry I made you feel like that." He tries to meet her eyes but can only squint. He sees the outline of her face but that was all. His eyes are still watering. "But if we're being completely honest, I'm not the most charismatic of the Paladins. I mean, you're always with Hunk and Lance."  
"That's because Hunk and I have a lot more in common. He knows 98% of what I'm talking about. And Lance is just... Lance. I mean once you swallow down the suffocating atmosphere of his ego, he's a nice guy."  
Keith laughs harder, "suffocating atmosphere of his ego." Now he's crying not from the stinging of the red eye but from joy.  
"Did I just made you laugh?" Pidge says, "I can't believe I made Keith laugh." Keith hollers and holds his ribs.  
"Besides, you're always with Shiro." her voice is low again.  
Keith stops laughing.  
"But I understand how close you are to him. He's like your brother. And I don't blame you for wanting to be with someone who... gets you." Pidge concludes.  
He smiles and continues on his path.  
"You know why I go by Pidge?" she asks, "That's the nickname Matt always gave me. I used to hate it but when he left, I realized I missed it. The Garrison caught me investigating their private files and kicked me out. So I cut my hair off and disguised as a boy so I can look for my family."  
"Wow," he amazes.  
"So that's my 'tragic' backstory," she concludes. "Bet you can't top that." she meant it in a sarcastic way.  
"My mom left when I was a baby." Keith blurts, "My dad died when I was a kid. I had a lot of 'discipline' issues." he scoffs, "But Shiro came into my life and straighten me out. Without him... I don't know where I'll be."  
The silence hangs in the air.  
"Just so we're clear, this wasn't a competition on who has the most depressing life, right?" Pidge asks.  
Keith chuckles, "No no. I was just saying that... we're not so different. And Pidge... I actually have a lot of respect for you. Doing all of that just to get your family back. That's pretty awesome. Plus, you're the smartest out of all of us. You are a vital aspect of the team."  
"No need to tell me that." she smirks, "But thanks and yes, I guess we're not so different. But Keith I've always seen you as a pretty rad dude. You're a great second in command and I can tell you'd do anything for this team even though you assume a few don't like you. For that, I have a lot of respect for you as well."   
"Thanks, Pidge."   
A warm smile spreads across her face. "How're your eyes- huge rock, two o'clock." He paces around the bolder.  
"Hurts if I open them, still watering like crazy," Keith complains.  
"That's a good sign, as long as your eyes are still watering to wash off the chemicals- Low hanging branch, duck," she announces, Keith uses the stick to measure how high the branch is then ducks.  
"Pidge, I have to tell you something." Keith begins, Pidge gulps. "When you were sleeping, I had another encounter with one of the darkons-"  
"A darkon came by and you didn't wake me?" Pidge yells.  
"Will you listen?" he argues, "Anyways, she...she walked right in front of me but she didn't see me. Then your arm moved and she reacted... it was so weird but she didn't attack."  
Pidge hypothesizes, "She reacted when I moved, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"A genetic mutation," she whispers to herself. She activates her BLIP Tech to check the files. Her eyes widened. "Keith... these files does not say that the darkons are blind. But they clearly are."  
"I don't follow?"  
She scrolls and scrolls down, her eyes flying past line after line. She stops, "'Subjects respond to only motion stimuli.'" She reads "Keith that's it! Movement-based vision! Movement-based vision!"  
"What?" Keith asks.  
"They can't see us if we don't move," Pidge concludes. "That's why they attacked us. Imagine waking up not being able to see what you look like or what anyone looks like. All they see are shapes of bodies when they move. You'd be threatened, right?"  
"They're not killing for food, they're killing for survival." Keith finishes, "They kill anything that moves because they have too!"  
"Keith, stop moving," she whispers.  
He stops and hears the growl growing near. He tries to open his eyes or at least one of them to see. They sting when exposed to air. Pidge's heart penetrated against her chest plate. She grips onto Keith's shoulders.  
Neither of them knows what is scarier. Seeing the threat and not having the ability to do anything or not seeing the threat and having the ability to do something.  
"Where is it?" he whispers.  
"On your left," she whispers, back. He could only open his left eye a sliver to make out a black outline.  
The darkon walks in front of the two then pauses with her ears perked towards them. Keith accelerates his breathing while Pidge withdraws hers. Keith wants so bad to fight it. Pidge wants so bad to flee. The darkon steps forward, smelling the air. She inches closer as the scent grows stronger.  
"Oh, no," Pidge whispers.  
"What is it?" Keith shakes.  
"She has our scent."  
The darkon nose inches closer to Keith's hand. Any closer and he can activate his Bayard. The darkon's ears perks at the sound of the other darkons scream. She lunges into the bushes.  
Pidge lets go of her breath, "It's gone. Man, that was close."  
"We have to move." Keith quickened his pace, "Otherwise the next time we won’t be so lucky."


	13. Chapter 13

Keith and Pidge traveled through great distances in harsh conditions. Pidge helped Keith guide his hands when he climbed another cliff. There was a time where he slipped into a creak. Sometimes Keith wasn't careful and would walk through a narrow path and Pidge hit her bad leg on a tree. Finally, she sees her lion over another cliff.  
"Keith, we're almost there!" she cheers.  
"Really?" Keith asks.  
"Yes, I see her, just over that cliff. Just twenty paces. Be careful there are rocks up ahead- but they're like stairs."  
"Awesome!" He uses his walking stick to find the rocks. He almost starts running. He reaches the bedrock and he stands right at the borderline between the cliff and the staircase of rocks.  
"How high is it?" He asks.  
"About twelve feet. We can make it." Pidge replies. She hears growling. There is chorus right behind the two.  
"No..." Keith curses, "Not when we're so close."  
"There's multiple of them." her voice trembles, "They've learned how to hunt in packs. They're...adapting."  
The pack of darkons circles them, eyeing them curiously, and tilting their ears. A second chorus followed behind Pidge and Keith. The first group of darkons stares angrily at the second group.  
"Pidge, what is going on?" Keith asks.  
"I think there's a rivalry?" she analyzes. Her voice growing softer by the minute. "I don't know I can't look behind me."  
"What? How can they have a rivalry?"  
"I'm not a zoologist, Keith!" she whisper-shouts.  
"You're literally the only one who can see!" he whisper-shouts back. The darkon's heads tilt upwards. The two of them gulp. One darkon leans it's upper body to the ground and shimmies her shoulder. Pidge watches her stance. She leans closer to Keith's back and with all of her strength and pulls him away from the darkon's pounce. Keith falls and the ground. The darkon goes to attack the one that was behind Pidge and Keith. The rest of the darkons saw their motion.  
With quick thinking, Pidge activates her jetpack and they fly over the cliff. The leaf binding breaks but she still clenches onto him. As they fall she rolls away from him. Her leg throbbing in agony. Her eyes swell with tears.  
"Pidge?" Keith calls, patting the ground, "Pidge, where are you? Are you okay."  
She exhales, "I'm okay" Keith hears her voice and crawls towards it. He pats for her shoulder.  
"Come on, we're almost there." He stands and puts her arm around his shoulders. Pidge looks behind them to witness the bigger darkons struggling to climb up the hill. Her upper body strength winning.  
"Umm Keith?" she warns.  
They turn around and Keith manages to open his eye halfway to catch a glimpse. The darkon succeeds to the top. Keith activates his Bayard and pushes Pidge away.  
"Pidge, go!" he orders.  
"What? Keith, no!" she cries.  
"Just go, I'll hold it off!" Keith stares down at the darkon and attacks. Seeing with only one eye that keeps watering made it more difficult. He does manage to stab the mutant and she whimpers in pain but attempts to seize him. Keith swings his katar rapidly. He can't see the monster in front of him so he turns around 360º to find at least an outline of that beast with his tearful eye. The monster is away from his space and is ready to strike him from behind. She holds her stance for a pounce. She jumps but her neck is caught in Pidges shocking grappling hook. The darkon screams in pain.  
Keith turns around and through his tearful but working eye, he sees Pidge holding her bayard and standing on two legs.  
Pidge in the most excruciating painful stance, puts all her weight on her good leg. Blood seeps through her bandage and filling her boot.  
"I'm not leaving this planet without you," she says. She yanks her grappling hook toward her. The darkon is pulled into her direction. Pidge uses her jetpack to fly over the mutant. The grappling hook untangles the monster's neck. She lands next to Keith.  
"Pidge, I said-" Keith stammers.  
"Oh, get over yourself and activate your shield!" Pidge orders.  
Keith pulls an impressive half smile. Then two form their shields and stand back to back. The darkon is enraged and charges at them.  
"one-eighty!" Pidge yells.  
Keith turns and slashes the darkon in the eye. The mutant paws her bleeding eyesocket as she cries in misery. As the darkon pounces, Keith grabs Pidge's hand. Pidge powers her jetpack and uppercut-kicks the creature. The jetpack sets Pidge to the ground gently. The darkon nearly falls off the edge. But she digs her claws onto the edge and lifts herself up again. Pidge and Keith back up. The darkon lunges at Keith's shield. Her paws gripping the edges of the shield. Pidge has her shield pinned against Keith's back to keep him balanced. She isn't strong enough on one leg.  
With tears already in her eyes from the agony, she plants both feet evenly on the ground. Firey pain rose from her leg and engulfed her body.  
Her shrieks are so earsplitting, it could have lead the entire population of darkons to their location. But despite her efforts, she falls flat on the ground causing Keith to stumble over. The darkon overpowers him as his shield begins to crack.  
Keith pants holding the darkon away from his face. The shield disbanded and his arm holds the monster by her neck. Keith struggles to reach for his Bayard until the mutant's jaws lock onto his helmet. Crushing the glass underneath its teeth. Then the monster's jaw goes limp as Keith's Bayard pierces through the ribcage.  
He pushes the dead animal off of him then plops back on the ground and sighs. Pidge hobbles to his side.  
"Keith, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I tried to..." she stammers, "But my leg-"  
He chuckles, softly, "Oh, get over yourself and cut the melodrama for once."  
Pidge holds a snicker but fails. She slugs him on the shoulder.  
A darkon growls as she reaches to the top of the cliff and without hesitation, she pounces. Pidge grabs her Bayard and it manifests into a taser gun. She shoots the darkon and it seizes with electro-lights around its body. The darkon stops moving. It doesn't even breath. This is the first time her Bayard has upgraded.   
Keith gasps in astonishment, "Pidge, your Bayard-"  
The whole pack of darkons rises to the top of the cliff. They crept towards the two paladins.  
"Come on!" Pidge threatens, "I won't let you hurt me or my friend any longer! Give me all you've got."  
Keith takes his Bayard from her hands and stands. He hoists Pidge up, allowing her arm on his shoulders. He looks at Pidge, despite her bravery there's still fear in her eyes. He doesn't blame her knowing he holds the same look.  
At that moment they both know that they've made it as far as they could. Despite their teamwork and their strength; none of them will make it back to the Castle of Lions. The two paladins are battered, bruised, and broken. Though try as they may, their bodies will not leave the planet. But that does not mean they won't stop fighting.  
"Keith?" Pidge's voice is light but firm.  
"Pidge,"  
"It has been an honor, fighting next to you in the name of Voltron."  
"And I, you." he nods. They face the pack and charged.  
A large boom shook the ground. The Green Lion roars right behind the two and scares a few darkons away. The rest do cower but do not move. Pidge and Keith look up to see her.  
"Green!" Pidge has never been this overwhelmed to see her lion. Neither has Keith and she isn't even his lion. The Green Lion swoops her head and takes down the rest of the pack. She opens her jaw blade for the paladins to enter. Keith limps with Pidge by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know for a fact I struggle so much with fighting scenes please give me some tips to smooth this out if this was too jumpy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This Chapter has been edited*

Pidge races to her dashboard and Keith manages to clench onto the sides of the ship. He rubs his irritated eyes.  
"Pidge fly us outta here now!" he orders.  
"No need to tell me twice!" Pidge confirms and releases the accelerators. The green lion fires into the atmosphere. Once they returned to the celestial plain, they exhale like they've been holding their breath for millennia. Keith collapses to the floor of the compartment and Pidge nearly sobs. Her arms trembling while holding the accelerators. Her leg throbs as her foot swims in blood.  
"Hey, Pidge?" Keith asks.  
She didn't hear him at first, as she gropes her injured leg instead.  
"Pidge?" he calls again.  
"I'm listening," she replies.  
"How..." he pants, "how did you upgrade your Bayard?"  
"I...I don't know." She says, "I just knew I had too."  
Keith lifts himself up on her chair. His eyes were fully closed and watery.  
"Let's just call the other paladins," he mutters. Pidge presses a few buttons and manages to contact all the Paladins including Allura and Coran onto her screen.  
"Hey, guys!" Lance greets, "Glad we finally heard from you. We just finished our mission and I can't believe we all got outta there alive."  
"When we got to Kankvë," Shiro explains, "The Galra have been harvesting and mutating genetically modified animals as weapons."  
"Boy, was it scary," Hunk adds, "They all had this genetic mutation where they were blind but they can only see movement."  
"Then the Galra arrived right after we did." Shiro finishes, "Then the security system got hacked in.  
"It was like that dinosaur movie." Lance continues, "You know, Pidge, the one where they recreated the dinosaurs... What was it called again? Triassic Land? Dinosaur World?- Anyways, Hunk had to be you for the day and rerouted the system."  
"I did the best that I could," Hunk admits, humbly, "just repeated what I've seen Pidge do."   
"We saved the remaining scientists on a pod and we had to let the mutants escape and attack the sentries and the Galra guards." Shiro finishes.  
"Yeah, it was pretty daunting but- me-the sharpshooter, sniped those ugly things while the scientists fled to the pod." Lance boosts.  
"Well, I'm glad none of you were hurt and got the forced scientists out of there." Allura thanks.  
"Was it at least easy for you guys?" Hunk asks. "You know since the Galra already took the darkons right?"  
Keith and Pidge pause letting their anger and frustration boil.  
"WE ALMOST DIED!" The two yell.  
The paladins, Allura, and Coran gasp.  
"What are you two talking about?" Shiro asks, "Keith, what's wrong with your eyes?"  
"When we got to Armazona, everyone was dead and the facility was infested with darkons." Keith explains, "Then they attacked us and we barely made it out alive."  
"What?" Allura shocks.  
"Yeah, my leg was a darkon chew toy and Keith's head was inside its jaws of death!" Pidge adds.  
"Wait, you got hurt?" Hunk worries.  
"My leg is broken, and Keith got temporary blind from this carnivorous plant-"  
"Uh.. er- It's way more daunting than it sounds." Keith clarifies,   
"Can you get the pods ready when we get back? Also, we need some of that food goo otherwise Keith won't be temporarily blind." Pidge asks.  
"I'm on it!" Coran volunteers.  
"Why didn't you contact us?" Lance asks.  
"I did, but the facility was interfering with our communication devices," Keith answers facing a different direction.  
"Keith, I'm over here." Lance snaps his fingers. Keith's head snaps in Lance's direction.  
"Alright, we'll meet you two there," Shiro says.


	15. Chapter 15

The paladins were already at the Castle of Lions when Pidge and Keith arrives. The two hobble out of the Green lion's jaw blade. Keith hands Pidge to Allura.  
"Get her to the pod now." Keith hurries. Allura and Hunk carry Pidge to the pods. Shiro and Lance lead him to the lounge and help him sit down. During this time, Keith told them the whole story.  
"Wait, if Pidge's leg was broken how did you guys get to her lion," Lance asks.  
"I had to carry her on my back."  
Lance thinks for a second, "That... is... the cutest thing I've ever heard!" He cheers, "I would pay money to see Brooding Keith carry Spunky Tiny Pidge on his back like and Mama and Baby Koala."  
"If I wasn't blind I will still kick your butt for saying that." Keith threatens.  
"Not for long!" Coran cheers and holds Keith bangs up from his face, "Hold still, please." Coran uses his fingers to keep Keith's eyes open then smears the food goo on his face.  
Keith grunts from the stinging. Then a cooling relief.  
"I've dealt with some Red Eyes myself. I know the treatment." Coran admits, "How're you doing, now?"  
Keith opens his eyes all the way, but everything appeared to be blurry.  
"It doesn't hurt to open them now, but I still can't see," Keith says, rubbing his eyes.  
"Your vision will be back to normal within a few hours," Coran reassures.  
"So you had to carry Pidge when her leg was broken but she was your eyes?" Shiro asks.  
"Basically." Keith shrugs.  
"Sounds like a great team building exercise." Coran strokes his mustache.  
Shiro pats Keith's back, "Wow," he amazes. "I'm very sorry you two had to go through that. If we knew what the Galra was up against-" Allura and Hunk enter in the room.  
"Pidge's stable." she announces, "Thank goodness we got her in the pods on time, she was fighting an infection." she has a grave look on her face. "I'm just-" she signs, "I'm so sorry, I made you two go to that planet with those beasts. I put your lives in danger."  
"It was my idea for everyone to separate," Shiro replies.  
"No one knew what the Galra had in plan and we all underestimated the mission," Keith says. "Now the Galra knows not to mess with evolution."  
"I can't believe that the Galra just invaded those beautiful planets and left a... a plague." Allura clenches her fist.  
"Yeah, and those things were raised in captivity," Hunk adds, "and they're practically blind, so they can't hunt for food."  
"What's there to hunt anyway?" Lance asks, "Unless they're willing to go vegetarian."  
"Doubt it," Keith hisses, "They'll start eating each other."  
Silence floats in the room.  
"We didn't even bother to terminate the embryos." Shiro sighs, "Now, the vicious cycle will start all over again."  
"We'll have to warn the whole galaxy to not inhabit Armazona and Kenkavë for at least twenty deca-phoebs to be safe." Allura declares. "We'll let those monsters, wipe out their own species."  
They all agree.  
"I just feel..." Allura's voice falters, "Awful for the scientists we couldn't save, and endangering your lives." she looks at Keith. "Now I know what the Galra are willing to do what it takes to take over the galaxy."  
"Pidge and I had each other." Keith smiles, "I'm just glad we're all okay."  
"And I'm really glad that you and Pidge we're able to protect one another, equally," Shiro says.  
Keith nods, "Pidge called me out a few times but I appreciated that she did that. I knew she was braver than she thinks." Keith blinks rapidly as the corners of his vision became clearer to see.  
"Let me guess, she told you to stop being a drama queen, didn't she?" Hunk asks.  
"Oh, you should've been there to see her leg." Keith replies, "it was all bloody, with puss everywhere,"  
Hunk's stomach churns, "Oh..."  
"You can see the crack of the bone." Keith continues.  
Hunk retches, "Okay, I get it-" he holds his stomach.  
"Ah, and it bent the wrong way." Keith pretends to be digested.  
Hunk gags, "Keith, quit it!"  
"Ew and I bet it bled through her bandage," Lance joins in.  
"Oh, it did, it was so gross." Keith agrees.  
"Knock it, off!" Hunk begs.


	16. Chapter 16

Keith! Pidge screams in a dark abyss. Keith frantically searches for her voice, but it bounces off walls. Her cries echo.  
"Pidge!" Keith calls, "Pidge, where are you?" His spine shivers when he hears the clicking-growl. He turns around slowly and his stomach drops at the most horrific sight. The darkon stands over Pidge's lifeless body. The ground painted with her blood. The darkon turns around and locks eyes on Keith. He couldn't move even though he wanted to so badly. His legs felt like they were underwater. The darkon lunges and the very last thing Keith saw was her cloudy eyes.  
Keith gasps for breath as he arose from bed. He thanks the universe it was a dream, but worries if this is the first nightmare of many. He looks around his bunk- looks. He can see now. He places his hands in front of his eyes. The lights created a highlight on the curves of his fingertips. As he lifts the covers he begins to walk around the Castle of Lions looking for Pidge. He also wonders if Pidge had any nightmares as well. He checks the pods but she isn't there. He hopes she would be in the lounge. As he walks in, Hunk and Lance were enthusiastic about something.  
"I can't believe Pidge managed to download all eight Star Wars movies before we got to the Garrison." Hunk jumps.  
"Oh, I miss the sci-fi fantasy world that we know and loved," Lance sighs, "and not the dystopian reality that we're currently living in."  
"Movie marathon, here we come!" Hunk yells.  
"Hey," Keith speaks, he feels awkward in their presence. "Is it okay, that I join you guys?"  
Hunk and Lance exchange confused looks then shrugged.  
"Sure thing buddy." Hunk invites.  
"Yeah, I-I guess." Lance stammers, "I didn't know you like those kinds of movies."  
Keith smiles, "Uh I-uh never seen them actually, but Pidge talked about them a lot and they seemed... cool."  
Hunk and Lance eyes widen with disbelief.   
"But uh thanks..." Keith Do you guys now where Pidge is?"  
The boys fall silent, and for a moment Keith worries. But then Pidge pokes her head through the door.  
"Keith, there you are!" she exclaims, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Check it out." She jumps into the lounge. Her legs plant comfortably on the floor.  
"Your leg!" Keith laughs. Pidge starts doing the can-can and then skips around the room. She jumps and clicks her heels together.  
"Feels good as new." She smiles. She lifts her leg up to show the boys, "Look and no scars."  
"Oh, but it would've been so cool if you had scars though," Hunk encourages, "You'd be like 'My name is Pidge, you see these scars? I wrestled a genetically modified mutant alien so I dare you to mess with me.'"  
Pidge laughs, "Hey, Keith, how many fingers I'm holding up?" she holds three fingers.  
"Three," Keith announces.  
"How about now?"  
"Four."  
"And-"  
"Five." he laughs.  
"Oh, yeah!" Pidge jumps, "Told you, you'll be fine."  
"And I told you, you'll be fine," Keith repeats.  
"Are you gonna watch, Star Wars?" she asks.  
"You bet." he smiles. Pidge cheers and jumps on the couch next to Hunk. Keith sits on the other side of Hunk. Lance scoots next to Keith.  
"Okay, we're watching everything in chronological order not by filming a year," Pidge says, She pulls a monitor out and presses a button. A large holographic screen activates as a TV screen. She holds a mini tablet in her hand and presses play like a remote. The opening music plays.  
Hunk embraces Keith and Pidge with his big arms.  
"I'm just so happy we're all getting along." Hunk sighs, longfully.  
Keith and Pidge look at each other and exchange quick smiles. Just then Shiro walks in.  
"Hey, are you guys watch a movie without me?" He laughs as he plops on a spot next to Pidge, "Oh, Star Wars I love those movies."  
Allura walks into the commotion, "What is Star Wars?" she asks, slipping next to Lance. Lance begins to blush.  
"The best movie franchise ever." Hunk answers, "By the way the people who made these movies never went to space so please don't get mad if they're not accurate."  
"Oh, Earth movies." Allura says, "I've done some research about those."  
"Well, sit back and enjoy the show," Lance casually leans his arm on the couch behind her back.  
"Make room for Coran!" Coran shouts, plopping onto the Paladin's laps. They all grunt.  
"Okay, everyone's here," Keith says, then the mice crawl onto his shoulders. He groans.  
The music ends and the movie begins.  
"Hey guys," Hunk acknowledges, "I just realized something."  
"What?" everyone asks.  
"We left right before the ninth movie came out."  
Lance, Pidge, and Shiro groan, mournfully. Leaving the rest of the group confused.


End file.
